Joining Starclan
by Fanfiction Publishing
Summary: When Firestar joins StarClan, he meets many of his old friends and looks upon his old life. He then watches as the starry warriors give Bramblestar his nine lives, and he is one of them. Written by LongLiv.


It was Bluestar that was the first to whisper in my ear.

"Firestar. Welcome," she said as I adjusted to the brightness of Starclan.  
"Firestar. It's good to see you again," a black and white tom with a tall tail said to me.

"Hello, Tallstar. I know you weren't speaking to me, but I see you survived the Dark Forest attack," a tom with a crooked jaw replied as he and a she-cat with golden fur and spots as they walked towards us.

"Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Tallstar. It's good to see you again. I am very happy that you all survived," I replied.

"And we would like to thank you for killing Tigerstar, and sacrificing yourself in the process,"

"May I see Sandstorm and Leafpool and Squirrelflight and Graystripe and well, ThunderClan, down below?" I asked. I needed to see home. Well, I guess my old home.

"Go ahead. You are one of the first cats who has entered Starclan that has asked to see what they left behind," Crookedstar said as he gestured to a StarClan Moonpool. I did the natural thing: touched my nose to the water.

Sandstorm was nuzzled up in my fur, with Leafpool and Squirrelflight on either side of her. Graystripe and Brambleclaw were by Squirrelflight with Brambleclaw on the other side of her. That made me smile, and I hoped someday Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw could have real kits of their own. Jayfeather and Lionblaze and Cinderheart were with Hollyleaf, and it looks like Crowfeather was even there to give his daughter a short vigil before heading to WindClan. Purdy was with Mousefur, with his nose in his denmate's fur. Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Foxleap, and Icecloud were with Ferncloud, and I realized that Hollyleaf, Mousefur, and Ferncloud were beside me, looking down on their clanmates as well.

"Oh, it's so hard to leave," Ferncloud said as I followed her gaze to her mate and their kits.

"I see most of the cats are with you, Firestar," Mousefur observed.

"And I'm sure they will move from one cat to the next, as I see Daisy is doing now," I responded. Daisy had been with her kits at my body and then she moved over to Ferncloud who had been her denmate for so long. Dovewing and Ivypool, who were by Leafpool, moved over to Jayfeather and Lionblaze and Cinderheart at Hollyleaf's body. As I looked, many of the cats were moving from body to body, but Dustpelt and Sandstorm weren't leaving their mates' side. I saw Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw going to Hollyleaf and I smiled again seeing them going to be with their adopted daughter. I saw Leafpool go over as well, but she and Crowfeather were staying clear of each other.

"Firestar. You must come with us, we are going to select the people who shall give Bramblestar is lives," Bluestar said.

"Welcome, cats of Starclan. We are here to see who will give Bramblestar his lives," Bluestar said.  
"I elect Goldenflower to give Bramblestar a life because she is his mother," a cat said.  
"Thank you, Lionheart. Does anyone second that?" Bluestar asked.  
"I do," said another cat.  
"Thank you, Longtail. Does anyone object to Goldenflower giving Bramblestar a life?" Bluestar asked. No one said a thing. "All right. Goldenflower will give Bramblestar a life. We need another nomination," Bluestar said again.  
"I nominate Flametail to give Bramblestar a life because he is his Shadowclan kin," another cat said.  
"Thank you, Swiftpaw. Does anyone second that?" Bluestar asked.  
"I do," said Goldenflower.  
"Does anyone object?" Bluestar asked. No one objected. This went on for a little while until the cats giving Bramblestar a life were Goldenflower, Flametail, Whitestorm, Hollyleaf, Mousefur, Ferncloud, Lionheart, Feathertail, and me, "He's coming," Bluestar said. "You nine, go to our Moonpool so you can meet him," Bluestar said as everyone scattered.

"Welcome, Brambleclaw. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Goldenflower asked.  
"Yes, Goldenflower. It's great to see you again," Brambleclaw said.  
"I give you a life for a mother's love, so you will care for all of Thunderclan as if they were your own kits," Goldenflower said, touching her nose to Brambleclaw's. I saw him tense, and I remembered how you feel like a hot fire is coursing through your veins.  
Flametail stepped forward next. "I give you a life for compassion, to treat all your clanmates as Cinderpelt, Leafpool, and Jayfeather treat or treated you," Flametail said as he touched noses to Brambleclaw.  
Now it was Whitestorm's turn. "I give you a life for trust, to trust Starclan, your warriors, and your other clanmates. But, my life also comes with a reminder. You should trust your clanmates, but you should not put blind trust in them, as Bluestar did with your father. And, um, I've never gotten to thank you for killing Bone after my death." Whitestorm touched noses with Brambleclaw.  
Now it was Hollyleaf's turn. "Father, I give you a life for helpfulness, to help your clan in times of need. To help them through leaf-bare each year, to help the elders, to help the injured and sick," Hollyleaf said as she touched noses to her adopted father's nose.  
Mousefur came up next. "I give you a life for forgiveness, for it is a good quality for a leader, well, any warrior, to have. Forgiveness not only for your clanmates, but for yourself as well. Forgiveness is very important," Mousefur said just as she touched noses with Brambleclaw.  
Ferncloud was the next to come up. "I give you a life for a helpfulness, to help when others need you. When a clanmate or even another Clan needs you, you will be there to help," Ferncloud said as she touched her nose to Brambleclaw.  
"I give you a life for optimism, so even in the darkest hours you can hope that your clan will prevail," Lionheart said. "I am Lionheart, in case you didn't know," he replied.  
"Hello again, Brambleclaw. My life is for guidance, that you will guide your clan, apprentices, and kin through all the things that could be thrown at them," Feathertail said as she touched her nose to his.  
"Brambleclaw. I watched you grow when you were my apprentice, feared for you after your father's treachery, waited for you to return from the journey you were on. I watched you care for Squirrelflight and Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. I watched your misguidance after you found out the truth about Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. And I was so happy when you and Squirrelflight reconciled. Now, I give you a life for honesty and nobility to lead your clan and someday join us among the stars as a respected leader," I said as I touched his nose.  
Then we all started saying, "Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!".  
"Thank you, Firestar. Thank you all. Goodbye, now," Bramblestar said.  
Then I woke up. I hope I will see him again soon, I thought as I went towards a den. Oh, Sandstorm. It is going to be hard to sleep without you tonight. I guess this is how it's going to be from now on. Goodbye, Thunderclan.

* * *

**Written by LongLiv.**


End file.
